The invention relates to a mowing machine comprising a first frame having accommodated therein a mowing unit with a supporting beam and a plurality of mower members. The mower members are rotatable about substantially upwardly directed axes. Drive means for each mower member is provided within the supporting beam which extends during operation, substantially transversely to the direction of operative travel. The first frame also includes a processing member that is rotatable about a substantially horizontal axis and extends through a large part of the width of said mowing unit. In spite of its relatively heavy weight and its often large width, such a mowing machine should effectively follow the surface of the soil during moving operations.